Reflect
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Spoilers for Dark tournaments end. No yaoi. Listen to the thought of everyone as onew of them lays down as he sacrificed himself. 1st pov


Yes. First off I own nothing...but I do have fishy pajama pants! Hmmm....^_^ wot else?   
  
...can't remember....  
  
Yusuke: -_-...This has spoilers?  
  
Yeah! and...and...  
  
Kuwabara: This is about everyone's thought for the episode "Toguro's desire," where I got skewed.  
  
YEAH!  
  
Hiei:...human I have one question. Kuwbara's your favorite...why do you delight yourslef in torturing/killing him?  
  
Aww Hiei....are you caring for my big bro....?  
  
Kurama: His sword out, run Kazima. ^_^()  
  
  
  
KUWABARA  
  
I'm scared...what am I doing. I'm looking death in the eye as I run forward. But, seeing my best buddy like that...blood, bruises, cuts, and scrapes. I won't let him die, and If Genkai-San was right...then I'll die.  
  
But I'm still scared.  
  
Oh God, his hands in my chest! When did this happen? It hurts, take it out, it hurts! Urameshi, Oh man look how he's looking at me. He's more afraid than I am.   
  
His fingers, they brushed my heart...I'm going to die...this has been a short li-  
  
What's this? He removed his hand! But I'm still...I'm still alive. Oh it hurts...look at all this blood though...look at it...I need to say my farewells. I gotta give him courage somehow! Urameshi has to win!! So that my friends, my sister...so that they can win.  
  
"Okay Urameshi," Ugh! Blood is swelling in my throat, it hurts. Eww....it came up, this is worse than puke! "I did what I could, now it's up to you...beat him for all of us! Make my death count...Yusuke..."  
  
I could barely force my words out, the world is spinning too fast. oof! Hello Mr. Floor....I'm not sure why I said his last name. Maybe I did it so he would know just how much I cared for him, maybe because I've never done it before, Or maybe I did it so Urameshi would know how serious I am.   
  
I'm still in pain, but I know I'm going to live!! I was closer to death when I fought resho! I hear the sounds of my pals, but I need to stay limp. If what Genka-san *was* true, as now I'm starting to believe, I need to pretend to be dead.  
  
For Urameshi's own good.  
  
Hiei got here the fastest, it sounded like he only had to take three leaps to get to me! Geez! Kurama has me, he pulls me up. I gotta tell him my plans...thank goodness he agrees and understands.   
  
He looked so freaked out, sad, scared, and pain, all wrapped in one. I could never have guessed they cared that much.   
  
...  
  
Live Urameshi...don't die. I won't be there to greet you if you do.   
  
...  
  
...I...  
  
I'm tired, I think I need to rest, my skin feels damp, and my body cold. I need...rest now. I'm so tired, so very tired.  
  
I can rest with ease.   
  
I know for a fact Urameshi will win. He's my best friend, though we've never said it, we're as close as brothers. I know he'll win.  
  
I just know it...  
  
Urameshi is going to kick my as* after he finds out I'm alive...Oi....I'm so screwed.  
  
KURAMA  
  
Da*m that monster strait to Hell! He chose to kill Kuwabara, and I can smell his fear. He is young, he does not want to die. He is young, of course he doesn't want to die. I lived for thousand so of years why'll I was a demon.  
  
And I feared death when I was young, but past 500 I loved the thought of it. The next mission.  
  
Don't worry my friend, Hiei and I will protect him. now matter how tired I am. I must protect him, I'd hate to see Yusuke's reaction to this.   
  
What?!  
  
Stand down!? Your fight! What are you talking about! You'll die. My God...You know that. Your going to die to save him. To save Yusuke. Why? You can't, this is not how it's supposed to be!  
  
Why Kuwabara! You can't agree to do this! You can't sacrifice yourself! You can't! If you die, what will Yusuke do!? Your his best friend, he loves you. He would die if you...  
  
KUWABARA COME BACK!  
  
Why is he human, if he was a demon, he'd be able to survive! I know he would. A painfully heavy silence wraps around my body. I can't here the screams, except for Yusuke's plea for Kuwabara not to do this.   
  
NO!  
  
How...Oh my God...  
  
Why would...  
  
HOW COULD TOGURO KILL HIM THAT WAY!  
  
No...God, this isn't right! This is not a quick death, it can't be whit his hand buried inside Kuwabara. It must be painful, like a thousand Hells wrapped in your body, tearing up your flesh.  
  
NO!  
  
His...his hand...it went in deeper. He must have poked, maybe even pierced his heart, I pray he pierced it. That would be quick. If it was poked, a little scratch it would take minutes for him to die.  
  
Oh Yusuke, look at you. Yusuke, this is not you fault, I wish I could say something! Anything! But everything has been washed away, and lays on the ground with Kuwabara's dripping blood.  
  
The hand is out. Fall down Kuwabara, let Toguro have given you a quick death.  
  
No...  
  
Your still standing...WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING!  
  
Your shaking, blood is running out your mouth. And through this silence of the stadium I can hear your words, as if you were screaming them. This is not fair.  
  
IT ISN'T FAIR!  
  
...  
  
I've done it again. I got attached to another human. My mother, Yusuke, Genkai, and now Kuwabara. I have to stop doing this, in the end, humans die. They die. I can't stop the inevitable, but why did it have to be so soon?  
  
He has fallen.  
  
I'm coming Kuwabara, don't be dead!  
  
He's heavy, completely limp and stiff! He is cold, just like a corpse. I clutch his wrist, let there be a...What's this?  
  
"Hold on. Your pulse is still strong!"  
  
You look at me, sweat damping your skin, and pouring down your face. "Yeah, but keep..looking at me like your sad...U...urameshi could use some good...shock therapy!" You go limp, and I know you've lost conciseness.  
  
I abide by what he has said. I don't have to fake the shaking, I am really shaking. Completely relied. He's okay, he's going to be okay.  
  
Yusuke, this is a cruel lie, and I'm truly sorry. But right now, this is the only way we can save your life, and ours. Forgive me Yusuke, and everyone else.  
  
...  
  
I'll have to try and prevent him from killing Kuwabara.  
  
HIEI  
  
Hmmm...  
  
I'm not too surprised Toguro chose Kuwabara. He is observant, and knows how Yusuke reacts when something happens to Kuwabara. He clearly sees they are best friends.  
  
If I was Toguro, I'd do the same thing. But I'm not him. He's coming over here.  
  
That bas*ard.  
  
Look at that stare, the stare of a killer. I know it well, for I have that look. But his is darker, as if something is driving him. Insanity, pain, desire...something is very disturbing about him.  
  
Pathetic.  
  
I have to now protect the baka from this beast.   
  
Joy.  
  
What the Hell?!  
  
Can this...this BAKA, get any worse? Accepting the threat of death. clearly he has lost the ability to think!  
  
"Forget you showman ship! Stop and thing Kuwabara, go out there now and you'll die!"  
  
Did he just laugh?  
  
...  
  
He's going to sacrifice himself for Yusuke...How may times have I seen this from him. When I first met him, when he was fighting Byakko. He nearly died to defeat the enemy. Later, he gave Yusuke some of his life energy, so he would Keep on living. Then in this tournament, almost every match. He let Dr. Ichigaki's brainwashed humans, hit him, nearly killing him. Then the next round, he went in to fight, even with his injuries. He nearly died.  
  
And now.   
  
Thh.  
  
You-Toguro! Why would you kill him that way?! That has to be the most painful death, I've seen demon's die like that several times. In my years as a killer, I only killed slowly when they refused to die. One direct hit, a quick death always appeared necessary to me.  
  
Kuwabara, this is your own fault, for being noble. For having honor.   
  
...  
  
You must be one of the noblest man of your kind.  
  
And that is your downfall.  
  
My hearing picks up his words to Yusuke. And immediately he falls to the ground. It takes me only a few leaps to get there. Dam* Toguro moved.  
  
I was going to hit him.  
  
He's so still. I feel anger well within me, I have no clue why! I can't care about a human! Has he really died? Kurama has picked him up. Kuwabara...? Is he really gone?   
  
I pain fills me. He has a sister, I can see how she'll react. The same way I do when Yukina is in danger. Kuwabara you didn't know what you had. That must be why I am angry.   
  
'Kurama is he dead?' I send my thought to him mentally. I need to confirm my suspicions.   
  
'No.'  
  
He's...he is not dead?  
  
'He is faking it so that Yusuke will be able to tap into his power, play along.'  
  
I feel like laughing at the fact the human has done something right for once. I send the message to Koenma, and I see him slump with relief. Kuwabara? He's gone limp! Too limp to be faking it...  
  
'He's lost conciseness.' Kurama's words echo in my head.   
  
Hmph.   
  
Yusuke is going to kill him, when he finds out.  
  
YUSUKE  
  
He can't...HE CAN'T KILL KUWABARA! NO! I WON'T LET IT! I DON'T CARE IF I DIE! I WON'T LET THEM DO THIS!  
  
I'm in so much pain, but I can feel the pain in my chest from the very thought of losing him. We've never spoken orally or friendship with each other, But with little actions, I know he and I are best friends.  
  
I don't know when this friendship started, of how we became so close. I just know it did.  
  
I remember Kuwabara at my wake. He was screaming angry, but then I saw him cry. Not full out sobs like Keiko, but a single tear, which for some reason, seemed much more horrible than Keiko's sobs. Then he was dragged away, with such pitiful howls. I couldn't believe it, in all my times of fighting him, I'd never seen him cry, but here he was crying at my wake.   
  
That was when I wanted to know more about him.  
  
Then when I was a ghost, and he save Keiko, I respected him for fighting to save Keiko. And I realized he must have fought many people, just because he wanted to protect the innocent. Like a samurai. When he took all those beatings for his friends, and studied despite his aching body. That was when I began to admire him. Yes, admire.  
  
Then when Rando...I felt my chest tighten. It was horrible to see him lying there...I that when we became friends?  
  
These thoughts run through my head as I'm trying to stop Toguro. The worst possible timing...  
  
I don't think I can get up...I have to. I have to save him.   
  
NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!  
  
Why is he running forward?!  
  
"WAIT, KUWABARA!!"  
  
He's yelling as he rushes forward. Kuwabara turn back! THERE'S STILL TIM-  
  
...  
  
...  
  
no.  
  
...  
  
Toguro, your hand. Get it out...GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT OF HIM!  
  
My throat no longer works...it's gone dry, and I feel as if I can't see anything, but him. His face, it's whiter than I've ever seen. Like powder is all over his face. Kuwabara...no...  
  
Stop...Stop playing Kuwabara...you can get out of that....J...Just take a step backwards..and fall on your butt...I'll...I'll come rushing forward! I'll kill Toguro, and I'll be rig...right next to you, and we'll both smil...smile painfully and then laugh...  
  
Like we do in times like these.  
  
God...he pulled his hand out. His blood...Look at it all. NO...NO!   
  
"Okay Urameshi," Your eyes widen, you face contorts with pain, blood...right out your mouth. God...nonononono! This is a dream! WAKE UP YUSUKE! SOMEONE WAKE ME UP!   
  
"I did what I could," nononono, this isn't real, it's not real it...IT CAN'T BE REAL GOD D*MMIT! "now it's up to you...beat him for all of us! Make my death count...Yusuke..."  
  
He's on the ground.  
  
He's on the ground!  
  
KURAMA WAKE HIM UP! DON'T REST HIM ON THE GROUND! WAKE HIM UP! WAKE HIM UP NOW!! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! MAKE HIM GET HIS AS* UP!  
  
...  
  
...  
  
why...  
  
Your dead.  
  
He killed you.  
  
Kuwabara...your dead...your dead...  
  
He's gone.   
  
Toguro may have killed him, but it was my fault he died.  
  
*I* killed him.  
  
I won't let Toguro get away with this. I'll beat him for you Kuwabara. I will. Please...please, forgive me Kuwabara. Because I'll never forgive myself. Kuwabara...dam* you.   
  
Let's do this Toguro. I can't forgive you, and I won't forgive my self. Why did this happen? How could I have let it happen? Kuwabara, I'll get him. I'll kill him for you.  
  
...  
  
I don't want to bury you, Kuwabara.  
  
...  
  
Don't make me bury you...please come back...Kuwabara....  
  
Please.  
  
And at that dramatic note, this is done. 


End file.
